<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Why did you kiss me?" by HotPocketsAreLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412009">"Why did you kiss me?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife'>HotPocketsAreLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Soft Michael Mell, The author is also a stoner, Trans Michael Mell, Underage Drug Use, god i hope this doesnt suck, i came up with the idea for this while i was smoking, if it wasnt obvious, pot, stoner michael mell, they play video games and smoke and confess their feelings for each other and kiss like 3 times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy didn't mean to develop a crush on his best friend, hell he can barely even remember when the feelings showed up...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Why did you kiss me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy didn't mean to develop a crush on his best friend, hell he can barely even remember when the feelings showed up. </p><p>        Right now he was over at Michael's, playing video games in his basement. Jeremy loved hanging out with his player one, but as he was sitting on his bean bag chair he gave his friend a glance. </p><p>        They were taking a break, and Michael was drinking some water, sweat dripping off of him. If Jeremy didn't know that Michael probably reeked right now and was only sweaty because of the thick humid air in the basement, it might've been a little more attractive.</p><p>        But the way he could see Michael's faint Adam's apple bob as he gulped the water almost made Jeremy vibrate in his seat. He managed to calm himself down before Michael could notice, so Jeremy just turned his attention to his phone and let his mind race.</p><p>        "Hey," Michael nudged him. "Can you go get that square fan out of the kitchen window upstairs and bring it down here so we can get as much of this gross teenage musk out of here as possible while I roll this blunt?" </p><p>        "Uh- um? Sure? Are your moms gonna be ok with that?" Jeremy asked moving his eyes from the basement door to Michael to the rolling tray in Michael's lap, with grinded weed and a cigar wrap next to the decently sized pile, then back up to Michael again.</p><p>        "They might be alright with it, they might not, but it's not like I'm gonna keep it forever. Just go get it, I'll start rolling this when you turn the fan on." Michael said, carefully using his fingers to hold open the wrap as he put weed into the blunt with his other hand. Jeremy took that as his cue to leave to get the fan. He quickly went up the basement steps and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>        It was Saturday, early evening, and the sun was starting to go down, meaning it would be dinner time soon. But what is this, some weird southern romantic novel? He pulled out his phone, four o'clock. They had woken up at twelve this morning, and they played video games for four hours. And now they're gonna smoke weed! </p><p>        Wow, what a productive day, Jeremy snickers. He made haste, taking the fan in the kitchen and rushing back down stairs. Michael tells him where to plug it and set it. The basement door was open, so that the sweaty teenage boy smell actually aired out. </p><p>        Michael got to work on the blunt when Jeremy sat back down. Jeremy watched as Michael folded one side of the wrap over the other, trapping the weed inside. And then he watched as Michael started licking it, salivating all over a spot, and using the spit collected on both sides of the blunt to seal that part. Then he just moved on to the next part, Jeremy watched, stunned as Michael's tongue pushed out saliva and spread it on the piece of cigar wrap. Jeremy gripped his pants at the knees, his mind immediately went into the gutter, thinking about what else Michael could use that technique o-- Jeremy rubbed his eyes trying to stop his brain from going there.</p><p>        "All done!" Michael announced, holding the blunt in the air for a second before bringing it back down to light it. He held the blunt to his lips and lit the other side, using his lungs to breath in the flame to help the weed smoke. It was kinda mesmerising about how easily Michael did it all, this was the first big hint that Jeremy got to his changing of feelings. Who feels like it's mesmerising that their best friend is a stoner? Jeremy now, but it definitely wasn't always like that.</p><p>        Jeremy just stared as Michael smoked for a bit.</p><p>        "Why are you just watching me?" Michael asks, and of course he noticed Jeremy staring at him, it's not like he was being discreet about it. Jeremy blushed lightly.</p><p>       "Buh- uh, umm- uh-" Jeremy stammered</p><p>        "Woah, man chill out, it's fine, Heere" Michael said patting his friends shoulder and using this as a good time to pass the blunt. Jeremy took it and flushed darker from the contact. </p><p>        Jeremy used the blunt as a nice distraction from his embarrassment, taking a few long hits before passing it back.</p><p>        "Lame, I thought you wanted to get high." Michael said, taking the blunt.</p><p>        "I do…. I just have a lot on my mind right now." He admits, avoiding his friend's gaze.</p><p>        "Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asks, concerned for his player two.</p><p>        "Nah, it's not a big deal, I'm just over-thinking."</p><p>        "Well, if it's not a big deal, why not just tell me what's up?"</p><p>        "I said I was fine, I figured you'd be ok with that."</p><p>        "Saying you're fine doesn't mean you're actually fine, especially when it's you, Jeremy."</p><p>        "How do you know?"</p><p>        "Because I love you!"</p><p>        "Wha-"</p><p>        "I MEAN- I meant to say, because I know you." Michael choked, blushing he passed the blunt to Jeremy, who was looking intently at the brunet. He takes the half blunt and quickly took as many hits as he could, and then some. He puts it out and sets the roach on the small table between them, and he turns to Michael, who's just sitting in the silence that's lingered since he last spoke.</p><p>        "Look, Jeremy--"</p><p>        "Michael, I--" They both stammer out at the same time, stopping at the same moment as well. They chuckled, some of the tension letting up in the basement.</p><p>        "You can go first…" Michael said, gesturing Jeremy's way and turning away slightly in his beanbag chair.</p><p>        "Did you mean it?" He asks hesitantly after a second.</p><p>        "Mean what?"</p><p>        "That you love me." Jeremy's words were nearly a whisper and he sounded so pathetic it made him want to cry. He felt a nudge into his arm, he let himself look up. Michael was smiling softly at him.</p><p>        "Of course I love you, you dunderhead." He said softly. Jeremy looked at him, Michael's eyes looked so sincere, and his cheeks were tinted a soft dark color, and his lips just looked so soft, and you really wouldn't be able to blame him for going in. Their faces crashed together, teeth clacking, noses pushing into each other's cheeks, and then, Michael pulled away, his glasses had gone up during the kiss, setting crookedly on his face now, only adding to the dumbstruck look his face had.</p><p>       "Why did you just kiss me?" Michael asked, he had to know. Jeremy's actions suddenly caught up with him.</p><p>       "Oh my god, Michael, I'm so sorry! I should've asked first, and maybe told you how I feel first or maybe I shouldn't have kissed you at all, jeez, Michael, I'm so sor--" Then suddenly, Michael leaned in again, pressing his lips against Jeremy's. It's better this time, less rushed and a lot more passionate. Jeremy melted into it almost immediately. When they pulled away Jeremy was the stunned one this time.</p><p>        "W-why did you kiss me?"</p><p>        "Because I love you. Also you were rambling, and although it's always cute when you do that, it just felt right to interrupt you." Michael says with a smirk.</p><p>        "I…" Jeremy takes a deep breath. "I love you too, Michael." </p><p>        "I think I got that, from like context clues."</p><p>        "Shut up, I know you probably didn't need to hear it, but you deserve to." Jeremy States, matter-of-factly, taking Michael's hands into his own.</p><p>        "..." Michael didn't say anything. He simply stared at the hands encasing his. His cheeks were a few shades darker. Jeremy slowly walked to Michael's beanbag, not letting go of his hands once.</p><p>        "Michael, you deserve all the love in the world." He said, kneeling in front of Michael </p><p>        "How can you be so sure?" Michael asked, not trusting of Jeremy's confidence on this.</p><p>        "Because I know and that's enough to tell that you deserve more than you get."</p><p>        "Well, I think your love is enough for me." Michael said, the boy seeming smaller as Jeremy scoots onto the beanbag with him. Jeremy let's go of one of Michael's hands and moves his now free hand to Michael's cheek, making him look up.</p><p>        "Can I kiss you again?" Jeremy asks tentatively.</p><p>        "Yes." Michael said, desperation in the word.</p><p>        Jeremy, already pressed against the other boy, didn't have to move far as he carefully makes out with his best friend.</p><p>        No, Jeremy really hadn't meant to fall in love with his most favorite person in the world, but he definitely didn't have any regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>